


The Star Motel

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has dreams of someday.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a picture prompt at LiveJournal's 100Ghosts. Written in 2008.

The weekend getaway is Jess's idea, but Sam goes along with it willingly. They check in to the Star Motel, spitting distance from the beach.

It's where Jess tells Sam he's going to be a father. The look on his face is priceless. He hugs her so hard she can't breathe and stutters words of support.

Two weeks later she has to tell him it didn't work out. It's the first time she's seen him cry. They tell each other it's okay.

Someday she wants to see that look on his face again. Someday they'll return to the Star Motel.


End file.
